


这只cat有点狗(番外PWP)

by AnnR



Category: TES, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnR/pseuds/AnnR
Summary: 前篇戳LOFTERhttp://weishashi42.lofter.com/post/2055b101_1c5cc326d说是番外，其实也不太能对上剧情，你们随便看看吧。是点梗：球猫发情期梗。(拖了好久，对不起)预警：n禁，ooc，半兽化，发情期





	这只cat有点狗(番外PWP)

如果你在睡梦中睁开眼睛，看到你喜欢的人只挂了一只领结趴在你的身上，面色潮红，一脸(x)相的看着你……张明着实被吓了一跳。  
“不是，猫皇你咋了？”萌球球吓的直接从床上蹦了下来，吴尧睡眼朦胧的坐在床上，打着哈欠打量着那人。  
他已经重新变回了人形，但不知为何还保留着猫耳猫尾。抛去其他，吴尧这幅模样倒是有几分可爱。  
他伸手去扶吴尧的肩膀，被猫身上的热量吓了一跳。猫的身子烫的可怕，眯着眼睛皱着眉头晕晕乎乎的缩在被子里，张明慌了手脚，又是递水杯又是递衣服的，都被猫摇着头拒绝。  
“怕不是今天洗澡的时候着了凉发烧了？”张明突然想起了今天的“浴室play”，不由得愧疚了几分。  
“猫皇你那里不舒服？”张明在床边蹲下，眼巴巴的看着吴尧。  
猫好不容易抬眼看了一眼张明，有气无力的“哼”了一声，裹着被子重洗倒回了床上。  
“完犊子，人怕不是烧傻了吧?”张明慌了，虽然他们已经不再是搭档，但吴尧在队里好歹也算是半个队霸(chong)的存在。吴尧要是敢出点什么事儿，白教和皓哥非把他生吞了不可。  
“吴尧你可千万别出事啊！”张明慌慌张张的往门口走，打算下楼找领队。又想起来吴尧是全裸着睡在自己床上的，他要咋像领队解释呢？  
白天给猫买的黑色领结挂在猫白皙的皮肤上显得万分扎眼，白天挂在猫的身上咋就没这么色情呢？  
张明咽了口唾沫，转身回到床边给吴尧穿衣服。

他的手指刚触碰到吴尧身体的时候就明显感受到指尖传来的一阵瑟缩，甚至听见了那人刻意压低的不正常的喘息。  
猫扭动身体试图躲开张明的触碰，肌肤几度擦过张明的手掌，倒是有几分欲迎还拒的味道。  
张明小心翼翼的扶着吴尧重新再床上坐好，转身去床头柜里翻找着内衣。对于这只猫的习惯，他自认为已经摸的很清楚了，但没想到还没找到就被那只猫黏黏嗒嗒的跟了过来，从后面把他抱住，胳膊环过他纤细的腰，手顺着睡裤摸进去。  
张明被吓的差点跳起来，意识到是那只顽皮的猫之后，刚想责备两句，身前那双热乎乎的手一路畅通无阻的伸进了他的内裤，开始撩拨他的性器。  
“卧槽吴尧你想干嘛？”张明想转身排开那人的手，却被抱的紧紧的挣脱不开。贴近的身体使他也感受到了吴尧身前已经兴奋起来的性器，隔着睡裤抵在他的胯下摩擦。  
张明有些哭笑不得。行吧，恐怕他今天不安抚好这只发情的猫，他俩谁都别想出这扇门了。

被按在床上的猫咪高傲的脸上带了一丝享受，尾巴也显示了主人好心情而小幅度的摆动，猫假装傲姣的抵抗一下，便很快换了一种完全享受的姿势在床上舒展身体。  
张明趴在他身上，去蹭猫的嘴唇。起初还偏头躲两下，后来就直接张开嘴任由张明入侵，舌头搅在一起长时间的吻让猫的脸微微发红。张明看起来好一些，大概是因为黑所以看不出来吧。  
嘴上爽了手也没闲着。一只手和吴尧十指相扣，把那人的胳膊拉到头顶，另一只顺着敏感的腰线画着圈往下抚摸，每一圈都带起怀里的猫的一阵颤抖。猫的尾巴缠上了张明的手腕，讨好似的蹭来蹭去。  
吴尧不胖，不过肚子的确有那么一点点的圆润。张明恶作剧的去挠，吴尧的喉咙里的咕哝声还没出口就被张明悉数吞下。被挠的人急了，不轻不重的咬了一口张明的舌尖以示警告，尾巴也松开了，抽打张明的背部，软的没一点威胁。  
张明的手已经摸到了吴尧挺立的下体，他轻轻的撸动，感受着手心里的阴茎慢慢变大。根据自己的经验，张明缓慢的套弄搓揉。身下的猫显然已经被撩拨的没了神智，腰身抬起，又被张明重新按回床上，刚修剪过的短发已经被汗水完全打湿，在床单上摩擦着，尾巴也在床单上来回磨蹭，卷成各种奇怪的形状。  
张明松开了他被禁锢的双手，突然的自由让它们无所是从，几番犹豫之后还是攀上了张明的背把他拉的更近。吴尧主动的抬头和张明接吻，企图分散注意力不去想身下一波波直冲头皮的快感。 可惜发情期的猫没有这么容易满足，高潮那道山他怎么都无法到达。

下身已经硬的发疼，猫的呻吟中带了分哭腔，断断续续的往张明耳朵里钻。张明心疼怀里的猫，心一横就干脆趴在那人的两腿间给他口。  
吴尧没想到张明会来这么一出，张明强行挣脱怀抱的时候他还有几分不满，下一刻下体被含入温热的口腔，让他直接爽的头皮发麻。  
下意识的抬起腰去看，被张明重新按回床上。怕他重新起来，张明的手找到了他胸前挺立的红点，重重的掐了一下。  
一声尖叫只跑出来一半就被硬生生憋了回去，吴尧一只手捂紧了嘴，一只手推着自己胯间的张明毛茸茸的脑袋，尾巴缠上张明的脖颈，慢慢的收紧。  
软哒哒的尾巴绕在脖子上，除了痒之外没有任何实质性威胁。张明用舌头舔过每一寸柱身，最后整个含进去，努力的吞咽着。  
在强烈的刺激下没多久吴尧就缴了械，还没来得及退出，就直接交代在了张明的喉咙里。张明感觉不对赶紧往后撤，但还是猝不及防咽下去不少，剩下的精液挂在他的脸上，他也顾不上擦，只能跪坐在床尾剧烈的咳嗽着，试图把呛入喉咙的液体给咳出来。

从高潮中缓和过来的吴尧一脸歉意的爬到张明怀里，猫耳猫尾都耷拉了下来。他凑过去伸着舌头舔着张明脸上属于他自己的液体，强忍着腥咸的味道咽下。  
“萌球球，肏我。”吴尧一点点把张明扑倒，按在床上，眯着眼睛举高临下的看着张明。他的喉咙还有些沙哑，可能是刚变回人形让他的语言功能多多少少受了影响，这几个字说得缓慢而又色情。  
他压在张明身上，不容抗拒，伸手把张明的睡服连着内裤一同扒下。温热的掌心揉弄着张明的性器，很快就得到了满意的反馈。  
张明被反压在身下，敏感处被猫拿捏在手里，紧张感和快感轮番冲击着他的大脑，下身很快就抬了头，渴望进入那一片温热舒适的理想乡。  
发情期的猫后穴已经足够湿润，刚刚经历了高潮更是让后穴中的液体流下了，沾湿了张明的性器。吴尧把自己的液体在张明的性器上摸匀，迫不及待的握住对准，一下子坐到了底。  
两人同时发出喘息，吴尧身子一软，栽倒在张明怀里，张明顺势抱上那人的背，还不怀好意的揉捏着因为过爽而绷紧的猫尾。  
等吴尧缓的差不多了，他才终于掐着吴尧越来越橘的腰上下运动起来。  
吴尧也是老司机，他跟着张明的节奏上下摆动着腰肢，每一次都在几乎快要完全退出的时候又重新坐回去，把整个性器完全吞下。性器一路碾过肠壁上的敏感点，强行顶开又很快被肠壁重新缴上。  
他们两个如此合拍，在游戏中是，在床上也是。换了几个姿势之后，他们终于同时到达了高潮。

张明从吴尧身体中退出，那只猫已经化成一摊烂泥摊在床上一动也不想动，抬手从床头抽过几张纸巾寥寥草草的擦了擦就算了事。他们两个并排躺在床上。  
张明搂紧了吴尧，把猫整个揉紧怀里，体温已经没有之前那么烫了，他终于放心的吻了吻吴尧。猫已经困的不省人事，迷迷糊糊的回应着但是连眼睛都没有睁开。

他们就这样相拥入眠，谁知道明天一睁眼，怀里的到底是猫还是人呢？  
没关系，他们相爱比什么都重要。


End file.
